


Iron Storms [Español]

by licxrva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Steve Rogers, Evil Steve Rogers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, alternative universe, dark bucky barnes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licxrva/pseuds/licxrva
Summary: Tony estaba oculto del mundo desde el momento en el que los vengadores se apoderaron de la tierra con la excusas de reformarla en un lugar mejor.Un mundo alternativo en donde tienes que aprender a sobrevivir solo y Peter intenta salvar el día.





	Iron Storms [Español]

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Por qué pelear si Steve hace mejor pareja con Bucky o con Tony cuando podemos tenerlos a los tres en una relación?
> 
> Debo admitir que he leído muchas cosas de universos alternativos y un poco apocalípticos, hasta el punto en el que me decidí por hacer está fic.
> 
> Esto está creado en un tiempo existente, el cual no se basa en lo que ocurrió en las películas.
> 
> Será oscuro pero tendra sus limites, ¿Qué puedo decir? amo los finales felices.

Si existía algo que podía preocupar a Tony hasta la muerte era Peter Parker, el maldito adolescente que lo único que lograba darle era ataques al corazón. Tony conoció a Peter cuando este tenía 9 años, y cuando la tía de Peter murió y este quedo sin familia, no encontró manera de alejar al niño de su vida, tal vez no lo admitiera públicamente, pero Peter era la mayor debilidad de Tony Stark, y amaba que fuera así.

Por eso, los mayores problemas de estabilidad mental y física se debían a la culpa del ahora Peter Stark.

Otra vez volvió a desaparecer entre las sombras de la ciudad y nadie podía culpar a Tony por preocuparse, si tal vez vivieran otra vida o situación diferente, no existiría ese grado de preocupación, pero vivían aquí, ocultos en New York, en el mejor sótano de la ciudad, o la bóveda como le llamaba él bebe araña.

Podría resultar sumamente ridículo, esconderse en la misma ciudad que los vengadores, sonaba completamente estúpido e increíblemente por eso era lo más sensato, nadie sospechaba, todos creían que estaba en otra ciudad, que ni si quiera estaba en este país, todos esperaban que el misterioso hombre de hierro que ayudo a los vengadores en algún momento, estuviera oculto en una isla tropical o tal vez en un lujoso hotel vendiéndole armas a los rebeldes, que equivocados estaban todos.

Tony a veces realmente sentía que estaba en una pesadilla y cuando despertaba por la mañana, espera que Jarvis le anunciara que sus signos vitales fueron alterados por una pesadilla y que en verdad todo estaba bien, que Steve no mando todo a la mierda y se adueñó del mundo con su compañero el soldado de invierno, que no asesino a Fury creyendo que sus ideales de un mundo mejor deben estar por encima de los demás, pero la realidad supera la ficción.

A pesar de ser el supuesto arrogante multimillonario, Tony siempre ayudo antes a los vengadores, sinceramente admiraba lo que hacían, salvaban vidas, querían un mundo mejor, y la misma idea de un mundo mejor logro que hicieran todas esas atrocidades. Después de haber sido secuestrado por los diez anillos en Afganistán, trató de eliminar todo rastro de las armas que Howard Stark lo obligo a crear, de cierta forma sintió que se lo debía a las personas, hacer algo mejor, así que trato de retribuirlo salvando vidas.

Una pena que aquello termino siendo otra mala decisión.

 

 

 

Realmente debía ser una estupidez meterse en el sistema y programas estatales de los vengadores para joderlos un rato, pero de verdad detestaba a esos tipo, el capitán con esa estúpida armadura brillante, a veces creía que se despertaría y era todo un mal sueño, y luego desayunaría con su papá e iría a la escuela, donde regresaría de la escuela tomarían café juntos mientras creaban cosas, en un mundo diferente en donde los vengadores nunca lograron tomar el control del mundo.

Peter a menudo se preguntaba que habrá pensado Fury al saber que su querido capitán, su futuro héroe que despertaron para que salvara la tierra, terminó siendo el que la destruyera. A pesar de que cuando lograron con el dominio total todavía tenía una corta edad, podía ver claramente lo desastroso que terminó siendo todo, y como la gente que antes se revelaba aceptaba con calma lo que debía suceder, creyendo firmemente que los principios que ahora regían eran los correctos.

Bloquear un rato los sistemas no tenía un fin o razonamiento muy grande, simplemente le resultaba divertido hacerlo para molestar y causarles problemas leves. Tenía que estar encerrado en un sótano la mayor parte de las horas por unos idiotas que perseguían a su papá, solo quería disfrutar vengándose, aunque fuera de una manera casi insignificante, no deseaba pasarse y llamar la atención, eso sería desastroso.

No era estúpido, así que siempre iba a tiendas en diferentes lugares donde nunca habían cámaras, utilizaba dispositivos que el mismo construyó e ingresaba a los programas fedérelas cambiando contraseñas y bloqueando páginas, produciendo errores o borrando archivos de vez en cuando, las paginas se desbloquearían a las horas, después de todo, los técnicos e ingenieros de alta gama trabajaban para el régimen de los vengadores. Cuando Viernes le dijo que la base de datos logró reiniciarse, sacó el dispositivo, sin darse cuenta que un rastreador fue colocado en su mochila y estaba siendo vigilado por la viuda negra.

 

 

Tony se esforzaba a diario en su tecnología lo que no era nada nuevo, a pesar de que el techo era un vidrio de 8 pulgadas de grosor negro, el cual permitía la vista desde la parta baja ya que desde arriba solamente se lograba ver un piso completamente normal.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver los trabajadores de oficina en el techo, pero aun así la inseguridad siempre estaba ahí, el pensamiento del que sucedía si se sentaba en el sillón o tomaba una siesta y cuando abriera los ojos estaría el mismo Steve Rogers parado sonriéndole desde arriba.

Nunca le dejo de parecer una tortura, pero cuando se confirmó oficialmente que muchas de las armas que el mismo había creado fueron las que se utilizaron en grandes cantidades para matar a los revelados, la culpa inmediatamente surgía y lo único que le quedaba por hacer era maldecir a Howard Stark por hacerlo construir esas armas que ahora eran utilizadas para destruir miles de vidas.

Vio el reloj nuevamente y maldijo en voz baja, Peter ya debería haber regresado, a pesar de todo el chico era sumamente responsable y puntual con sus horarios y obligaciones, y ya llevaba una hora de atraso. No podía quejarse en lo absoluto del chico, era todo y más de lo que hubiera pedido de un hijo, era respetuoso, sarcástico, amable e inteligente, y era eso exactamente lo que le preocupaba, Peter siempre le contaba todo, y el jamás llega tarde con Tony.

 

 

 

Cuando Peter miraba las calles sabía que todo estaba normal, pero había algo, ese presentimiento atormentándole de que algo lo estaba viendo, de qué algo lo estaba siguiendo, cuando vio los vellos de sus brazos erizado sabía sin duda alguna que algo malo iba a suceder, porque si había algo que nunca le fallaban eran sus instintos.

Miraba hacia todos lados y realmente no lograba ver nada fuera de lo normal, todo parecía indicar un día cotidiano, lleno de trabajadores de aquí para allá, gente con coches y oficinistas, nada fuera de lo normal, lo cual solo hacía esto más perturbador, debía salir de aquí y debía hacerlo ahora.

Dobló por la esquina hacia la izquierda rápidamente para encontrarme con un callejón cerrado, apunto de darse la media vuelta cuando lo sintió, una mirada en su espalda, que le erizó todos los vellos de punta, aun así cuando se dio la vuelta no había nadie.

A pesar de ponerse en una posición de pelea, todavía no había nadie que apareciera, lanzo una telaraña hacia la parte superior del edificio y se balanceo con velocidad. Sabía que era una estupidez utilizar sus poderes en medio de la calle sabiendo lo que los vengadores le hacen a cualquier persona que tenga poderes o como ellos mismos lo llaman, mutantes para la gente normal.

Después de lo que llamaría perfectamente un golpe de estado democrático falsificado, las personas simplemente dejaron de preguntarse si lo que estaban haciendo los vengadores era correcto o no, simplemente dieron por sentado que lo que ellos hacían era normal, un régimen qué rompió todo tipo de delincuencia y colocó una mano firme.

Es increíble lo que el miedo puede hacerle a las personas, siempre decían aceptar las personas que eran diferentes, pero en estos momentos, en esta situaciones difíciles, es cuando uno se da cuenta que la verdad es que nada ha cambiado, en cuanto Los Vengadores dijeron que cualquier persona con poderes era posiblemente peligrosa para cualquier nación en este mundo, las personas no dudaron en hacer caso y cualquier situación de sospecha era tratado con mucha rapidez, demostrando el verdadero rostro de la humanidad en donde todavía había un odio profundo hacia cualquier cosa que fuera desconocida, que no estuviera clasificada bajo los estándares normales para ellos.

A diferencia de muchos “mutantes”, Peter no recibió poderes al nacer, sino al igual que muchos, los recibió por una situación particular que ocurrió en su vida. quién Hubiera pensado que esa salida escolar terminara con él siendo mordido por una araña radiactiva, es que parecía el ridículo él sólo pensarlo, simplemente cada vez que miraba su pasado no podía evitar pensar en el tío Ben y mucho menos podía olvidar Cuando tía May murió asesinada a sangre fría.

Realmente no podía soportar pensar en ello y mucho menos podía creerse a veces que el señor Stark realmente lo hubiera adoptado como su hijo, a veces lo había visto aparecer en las noticias y siempre aparecía en los programas matutinos, en los que se decía que era un mujeriego alcohólico engreído, pero a pesar de aquello no pudo evitar un sentimiento completo de admiración hacia todas las cosas que él logró crear, era su héroe y su propio héroe fue el que lo salvó.

Se movió entre los callejones oscuros hasta que bajo, hizo un cambio de polera y chaqueta, botando su ropa rápidamente en el basurero de al lado, se colocó unas gafas y corrió entre la multitud para camuflarse, se metió por un ventanal pequeño de las oficinas vigilando que nadie lo haya visto entrar antes de cerrar la puerta y mover un par de baldosas para bajar a la bóveda. 

 

 

Sí Tony no supiera que Peter es su hijo, definitivamente hace bastante tiempo ya le hubiera lanzado un propulsor. A pesar de que Jarvis monitorea el edificio y varios sectores de alrededor logrando ocultar su sistema de seguridad, su paranoia siempre lograría sacar lo peor de él. Rhodey había estado regañándolo continuamente después de que Jarvis le informará que sus signos vitales no habían mejorado según lo esperado y que su presión arterial había bajado otra vez.

Siempre había bromeado antes con qué Peter le iba a dar un ataque al corazón, pero resultó ser algo muy real que actualmente dejo de ser una broma. Hace 2 meses cuando Steve Rogers con el equipo volvieron a salir en pantalla acusando de que Peter era un mutante presuntamente peligroso y que se ofrecía una recompensa sumamente alta por él, no podía creer que un adolescente de 15 años puede intimidar perfectamente al Capitán América, pero a pesar de que trato de hacer un comentario sarcástico, sin haberse dado cuenta ya estaba mirando el techo con dos personas sumamente preocupadas preguntando por él.

Cuando el despertó se encontró en el pequeño espacio de enfermería que habían creado provisoriamente, con Jarvis informándole a Rhodey sobre su delicado estado de salud y que había tenido un ataque al corazón. Recién después de una semana Rhodey y Pepper lo dejaron entrar a su laboratorio para arreglar algunas cosas en el reactor de arco, pero eso no evitó que Rhodey llamara a Pepper para que lo convenciera de no volver al laboratorio hasta algunas semanas posteriores.

Aunque sabía que al haberse quedado en Nueva York iba a ser un arma de doble filo, Tony ya tenía preparado el plan definitivo. T´Challa fue el único que realmente estuvo en completo desacuerdo con la decisión de Los Vengadores, cortando cualquier tipo de conexión con estos, encerró a su nación, sin tener contacto con ninguna otra. Los Vengadores de seguro vieron una situación beneficiosa para ellos al haber atacado posiblemente a Wakanda, no lo hicieron y realmente Tony no quería saber el motivo de por qué.

Cuando T´Challa se comunicó con Tony no podía creerlo, había programado exclusivamente a Jarvis todos esos meses para que nadie pudiera tener ningún tipo de comunicación aparte de Peter, Rhodey y Pepper con él, aunque no le sorprendió saber que Shuri, la hermana del Rey, había logrado encontrar una pequeña falla en el sistema para comunicarse con él. T´Challa había descubierto que Iron Man seguía sin haber sido capturado, así que le había pedido a su hermana y diversos súbditos de confianza el que lo buscaran, se llevó una sorpresa al saber que todavía siguiera con vida en la misma ciudad en la que se encontraba la sede central de Los Vengadores, aun así al lograr comunicarse con Tony tuvieron una conversación breve y precisa, sabiendo que el riesgo de haber hablado y que lo hubieran descubierto era muy alto.

Para Tony el comunicado fue preciso pero fue una luz de Esperanza, sabía que podría encontrar alguna casa segura en algún lugar del mundo, pero ninguna oportunidad había sido tan alta para poder salir de ahí a un lugar seguro como lo sería en Wakanda, no era una apuesta segura pero ninguna lo era en este caso y realmente juraba que si el rey hubiera estado ahí casi lo hubiera besado, ese mismo momento organizaron un holograma con un plan meticuloso para que ellos pudieran salir de ahí sin una pelea sabiendo que está iba a ser imposible de ganar.

Shuri ya tenía todos los preparativos hechos, sobre el avión comercial que iba a llegar a Estados Unidos donde Tony iba a utilizar un traje que había construido para él, para Peter y para Rhodey, el cual era de un tiempo limitado de dos horas para camuflar toda su apariencia física, ya habían conseguido todos los pasaportes y documentos oficiales que se necesitaban para salir del país.

Phil Coulson salió de la ducha con una toalla azul y esponjosa atada a su cintura, cepillándose los dientes, resultado un poco increíble que el mismo agente de Shield que estaba ayudando a Tony también fuera el novio de Clint Barton, resultado casi irrealista. Aunque Phil no estuviera de acuerdo con el mecanismo de Los Vengadores tampoco fue una absoluta oposición, siendo un agente sabía qué batallas eran imposibles de ganar. Así que buscó una mejor solución para ayudar, una ayuda que fuera realista y si se pudiera realizar, en todo este año realmente le había agarrado mucho cariño a Tony a Peter, incluso a Rhodey y a la señora Potts, pero aún tenía sentimientos encontrados, siempre estaba presente el elegir a su nueva disfuncional familia o su novio y los Vengadores.

Mientras que observaba cómo se iba a su habitación, Tony se dispuso a ver el reloj de la pared, de verdad que iba a darle un ataque así cómo iban las cosas, a pesar de que el techo era extremadamente grueso y sabía perfectamente que nadie podía observar, había múltiples salidas de emergencia por subterráneos que conducían a diferentes edificios de la ciudad, con diferentes planes de emergencia, Jarvis estaba preparada para auto desconectarse a la red en cuanto se le ordenara e incluso la autodestrucción en el caso de que lograran entrar en su sistema, después de ver el mapa de salida de emergencia e incluso realizar varias veces a la semana mejora en estos planes para luego repasarlos con Peter casi todos los días.

Término de suspirar y se resignó a ir a tomar un café, definitivamente tenía que pedirle a la señora Potts que por favor fuera a comprar la mercadería para el mes, no podía seguir sobreviviendo a base de café y batidos, y Peter ya lo había regañado lo suficiente por no cuidar su salud. Se dirigió a paso rápido a su laboratorio improvisado intentando olvidarse de Peter un momento y suponer que simplemente fue una demora por una causa casual y no que ya lo habían secuestrado. De todas formas en estos momentos no podía salir a la luz del día y ayudar, menos con todos los empleados en las oficinas de arriba.

 

 

 

 

Peter caminaba a paso rápido, giro a la izquierda luego a la derecha y allí lo vio, sólo faltaba una cuadra para llegar a las oficinas, solamente tendría que pasar por la recepción lo más desapercibido que pudiera, camuflarse entre los trabajadores y meterse por las paredes de las oficinas 7-8, era un proceso rápido, simple y sencillo pero aun así era aterrador. A pesar de que ningún trabajador se fijaba en ellos, era siempre preocupante tener tanta gente alrededor que pudiera delatarlos.

Empezó a colocar los códigos y a bajar las escaleras entre las paredes, llegó a la última puerta con más códigos y la más gruesa, para así poder bajar por el techo y poder finalmente entrar al comedor. No fue rápido ni lento simplemente con pasos metódicos con los que terminó de bajar la escalera y ahí estaba Tony con una espátula, no sabiendo si quería lanzárselo a la cara o abrazarlo y llorar.

"¿Es que acaso eres tonto niño? mira lo que acabas de hacer, ¿sabes lo que pudo haber pasado? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevó esperándote? ¿Quieres darme un infarto acaso?" hablaba tan rápido que siquiera podía entendérsele todo, término de suspirar rápidamente y solamente se resignó y le dio un abrazo.

"No me hagas esto, tienes idea de lo que sucedería si llegarán a atraparte? " gruñó.

"Lo siento señor Stark, prometo que no volverá a suceder, simplemente hubo un pequeño percance pero no sucedió nada" Peter le dio una sonrisa temblorosa que esperaba fuera esperanzadora pero terminó siendo una mueca extraña.

Tony simplemente suspiro, realmente no quería prohibirle al niño que viera el mundo, eso no debería ocurrir, pero no podía darse el lujo de darle toda la libertad sabiendo que Los Vengadores sabían qué Peter estaba relacionado con él, eso por supuesto lo ponía como un blanco perfecto, sin mencionar que seguía siendo buscado por ser un presunto mutante peligroso, a veces simplemente prefería no pensar en eso, ya que a veces tenía unas ideas que lo aterraban hasta la medula imaginando a Peter en una sala siendo torturado o mutilado con Steve Rogers detrás riéndose maníacamente.

“Realmente no me está yendo muy bien pensando en todas las cosas que pudieron haber pasado, mejor comamos” Mientras Tony se disponía a hacer café, Peter fue a lavarse las manos y a encender la televisión, colocando las escenas que ocurrieron después de haberse realizado un discurso oficial de los vengadores, los periodistas estaban en todos lados haciendo preguntas a los técnicos y ministros menores que tenían asignadas cosas menos importantes que no requerían la atención de los altos mandos. Terminaron de mostrar unas imágenes donde la gente casi alababa a esos monstruos admirándolos como si fueran unos propios dioses.

“Ven Peter, comamos y esperemos a que lleguen Rhodey y Pepper, tengo que darles información de los últimos detalles, en una semana más nos largaremos de aquí" terminó por sentarse mientras aparecía Phil con un tazón en la mano.

Tony Stark era un hombre decido, se irían de New York para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicare tan seguido como pueda y las ideas o comentarios siempre serán agradecidos.
> 
> Y muchas gracias a mi soffrito por ayudarme con las ediciones en inglés


End file.
